Grace, or not?
by BlueMeerkat
Summary: What's an angel without its wings? Human. What is a girl with a blurred childhood and the feeling of not belonging anywhere? Lost. Can someone who's already lost help out an unfortunate wingless soldier from Heaven? Only time will tell. Note: This fanfic doesn't follow the direct storyline of the series Supernatural, but takes place after the final episode of season 8.
1. Are you Abigail Adams?

"Are you all settled?" I asked Alex, I could hear he was still moving stuff around in his new dorm. He'd probably put the phone on speaker.

"Yes, I'm settled alright. You don't have to worry, and you don't have to call me every half an hour. I'm not gonna be done unpacking until Christmas if this continues!" he tried to hide his irritation, but I could sense it even though we were speaking on the phone.

"I know.. I'm just…" I missed him and I already worried like hell. I should never had let him apply to a college that far away. Was I evil for having hoped he wouldn't have been accepted? A little wishful thinking hadn't hurt anyone before, right? My selfish thoughts disgusted me and I tried to push them away. He was clearly happy and I was more than proud of him getting accepted into such a fine school.

"You're worried, I know, but I'm 20, soon to be 21, and I'm gonna be fine. Remember, you're not my mother you're my sister." His argument wasn't totally valid. I'd consider myself a hybrid of the two because.. I wasn't an ordinary big sister. At least that was what I've been told.

"I know.. and I'm seriously gonna leave you alone now. I promise. We won't talk until you call me." I excused myself.

I found myself in a horrible state. I felt vulnerable, purposeless, and… bored. I'd never been acting like a total wuss before and my behavior made my insides turn. Grow up, woman. You're 27 and you're gonna get through this.. like you always do.

"Like you're gonna keep that!" he teased and I imagined him smiling. He had the most adorable puppy smile.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" I dared him and his tone changed.

"No.. never.. I promise I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" the thought of him calling me tomorrow gave me a slight moment of comfort, but I knew the minute he hung up my fingers would be itching to call him back.

"You better. I love you, popsicle." He huffed like he always did when I called him by his embarrassing nickname.

"Right back at you, sis." The line was dead and I was all alone.

The two bedroom apartment felt like an abandoned castle without him. There was only me, the TV, and my thoughts. At least that was what I thought when someone knocked on the door. I wasn't the most social person. The only person I was truly close with was my baby brother and he wasn't even in the same state as me anymore. Neither had I ordered any food so it was with a mind full of wonder when I opened the door.

"Hello. Is your name Abigail Adams?" a man wearing a suit under a beige colored trench coat asked me. His blue eyes were lit up by the light coming from my apartment. For a second I mentally accused him for being a robot, his monotone way of speaking and stone face reminded me of that movie from the 80's called Terminator.

"Who's asking?" no way I would give up my name to a stranger.

"My name is.. Cas." His hesitance gave me the feeling he was lying.

"Cas? That's.. not a name you hear that often." At first I felt bad about commenting on his name, but who was he to show up at my door? What did he want? Did he run away from a mental institute?

"I know. I didn't choose it." The lack of emotion in his voice and body language was so strange to watch. He seemed more and more robot-ish to me.

"We usually don't. But you know there are ways to change that. If that was all I'm gonna wish you a good night and good luck finding your true name.. Clint would probably suit you, maybe you should give it a shot?" I was still holding onto the door and was just about to close it when I detected a change of emotion in his face. He frowned. A robot wouldn't frown, would it? My amazement and surprise stopped any movement in my body.

"Why would I change my name to Clint?" he asked.

"Uhm.. you're probably right, it was a long shot.. Why am I even discussing this with you? Listen, whatever you came here for, it's not here. Have a good night mr. Cas." My door was half way closed when he quickly slammed his hand on it pushing it open again. He didn't look downright threatening though, only extremely determined.

"Are you, or are you not Abigail Adams? The sign on your door says this is her current residence." His deep voice echoed in my ears.

"What do you want?! If you don't leave right now I'm gonna call the police!" I threatened grabbing the door tighter with both hands ready to push the man back before he got the chance to step into my apartment. Not that I had a lot of faith in the police, but to most people they were a threat. This guy unfortunately didn't seem like he was a member of the 'most people club', but it was worth a shot. What people don't do in a moment of panic?

"You don't seem to grasp the importance of the situation. I need to speak to Abigail Adams, it is an emergency!" his piercing eyes looked right into mine trying to convince me to give up my name.

It wasn't until then I noticed the blood stains on his coat. He was physically hurt. Why would he be so eager to find me? I hadn't seen the guy, yet somewhere inside I got the feeling I should know him… or had heard about him at least. I shut down my thoughts and shook my head.

"She isn't home! Okay?! When she gets here I will tell you that… Cas 'what's his name' stopped by. This is the last time I'm asking this, leave now or I will seriously call the police. You look hurt, so go by the hospital and fix yourself up. Goodbye!" I was just about to forcefully slam the door into his face when removed his hand from it. Did he give up?

"I'm not Cas 'what's his name'. My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of the Lord." That was it. He obviously had escaped a mental institute. I felt a little sorry for him and started considering calling all the mental homes in the area and ask if they missed 'an angel'.

"Sure… you are.. I'll make sure to tell Abigail that an angel is looking for her." I promised trying to keep myself calm.

"Thank you. Goodbye. I apologize if my visit was of any disturbance." Did he just apologize? He was seriously the stranges person I'd met in a long while, and I'd met many weirdos.

"It's.. fine.." before I could say anymore he turned around and started walking down the hallway with his coat waving furiously behind him.

**Further down the street…**

Castiel dropped a coin into the pay phone dialing Dean's number. He hadn't used a phone for a long time but unfortunately his current situation made the task inevitable.

"Hello?" Dean's deep voice asked from the other end of the line. He was chewing on something.

"Dean, I have a question." Castiel asked directly.

"Cas?" Dean was clearly surprised and Cas could hear him swallow whatever he was eating.

"Yes, it's me. How do you distract or debilitate a person without incurring that person a head trauma?" He went straight to the point because he knew he might not have much time.

"Uuuuh.. if you wanna do it the sissy way I guess… pepper spray?" Dean answered hesitantly like he still considered his answer.

"Okay. How do I use it and where do I get it?"

"You spray it into people's eyes? It's available in any drugstore and... why am I even telling you this? Cas why are you even using a payphone?" Dean had been so startled by the phone call it wasn't until that far into their conversation he started feeling skeptic about the whole situation.

"I don't have time to explain. Thank you for your help, Dean."

"CAS! Whe.." Dean didn't get a chance to demand any further explanations before Castiel had already hung up the phone and rushed out of the phone booth.

He needed to find a drugstore fast. Luckily he was in the center of the city and didn't have to walk far before he found a drugstore that was open 24 hours a day.

The light in the store made him squint. Everything was white except for the pill containers and the signs and commercials hanging on the walls. A guy wearing a white doctor coat and a pair if distinct black glasses greeted him with an acknowledging nod before he returned to the paper work lying on the desk in front of him. Castiel had no idea what a pepper spray looked like so he started browsing the shelves one by one. At last he decided to ask the man behind the counter for advice just to be sure he found the right product.

"Hello. Do you have an object called a pepper spray?" Castiel asked politely.

The man looked up and took Castiel in for consideration before answering.

"Uhm.. yes we do.. which one do you want?" the merchant asked looking surprised that a man asked for a pepper spray while he pointed at a shelf behind him showing a variety of different small plastic containers Castiel figured were sprays. Maybe it was for his daughter, the merchant thought.

He noticed the wound on Castiel's hand too and the blood on his clothes. The merchant had an inner discussion with himself on whether he should ask about the blood, or not. Had the guy been attacked and the pepper spray was for his own safety? Considering he wore a suit he didn't look like the violent type so that was a possibility too.

"I am afraid I don't acquire the knowledge and experience to tell the variation between the different sorts of pepper sprays." Castiel started doubting asking the man for advice was a bad idea. People tended to react in strange ways when he asked them questions he thought was relevant. Dean and Sam usually pointed that out for him too, but he never understood why he was being 'inappropriate' as they told him.

The man in the white coat raised his eye brows clearly surprised by Castiel's choice of words before he answered, "Just to be safe I would recommend this one, it's the most popular brand on the market these days. It's 10% which is the highest available on the market. To have the proper effect you need to be within 6 feet of range from the person you are aiming at. The rest of the instructions are written on the label." The merchant handed the spray to Castiel while pointing at the instructions on the side of it, "And maybe a pack of these too, perhaps?" the merchant added grabbing a pack of bandages from a shelf behind him placing it on the counter while pointing at Castiel's wounded hand.

Castiel put the spray up in front of his eyes to examine the 'weapon' further without taking notice of the bandages on the counter. He was amazed about how small it was and he struggled to believe that such a small object would inflict enough pain to cripple a person momentarily. He needed confirmation before purchasing the device before he was convinced the pepper spray was what he needed.

"And how do I operate this device?" he asked looking from the spray to the man.

"You see that red button on top of the spray? That's the trigger. If you push it down you'll… AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Castiel watched the man fall back into a shelf behind the counter causing a lot of small boxes to fall to the floor while he furiously rubbed his eyes while screaming in pain. The angel curiously analyzed the pepper spray again finding himself surprised and satisfied by the result of his test.

The merchant was swearing and yelling behind the counter waving his arms in the room tripping over and stepping on the many boxes and tried to feel his way through the room. One would be lying to say he shared the same admiration and contentment about the object serving its purpose as Castiel was. The merchant was aiming for the phone with his blinded eyes and Castiel saw it as his queue to leave.

"Thank you, mister. I am very satisfied by the product of your recommendations. It fulfilled my needs to the fullest. Here, I have money." He quickly placed a bolt of dollar bills on the table before rushing out of the store putting the spray and bandages into the pocket of his jacket very satisfied with himself. The plan was working smoother than he'd expected.


	2. Oooh no Cas, you son of a bitch!

Castiel found himself standing outside what he assumed to be Abigail Adams' door. What had it been.. an hour since last time he'd had an encounter with the woman currently staying in the apartment? She hadn't identified herself as Abigail Adams, but Castiel had a strong feeling she was the right person. But without his powers he wasn't able to reach into her mind and gather the proof he needed, therefore he had to stick with human methods, which was a huge struggle for him.

He remembered one time Dean had told him never to hit a woman. His most valid explanation was, "It's just not right! Only douche bags hit women!" For Castiel that explanation hadn't been adequate, but he trusted Dean since he had more experience in terms of acceptable human behavior.

Since he now had to get accustomed to be mortal and blend in as a human, which was necessary without his 'mojo', he wanted to follow the advice he'd been given along the way while spending time with the Winchesters. Not hitting a woman was one he'd taken into consideration hence his quest to the drugstore to pick up his new weapon – the pepper spray. If he wasn't going to hit the woman, who he was almost a hundred percent sure was Abigail Adams, he had to find another way to distract and immobilize her. That way he could make sure she wasn't going to run away when he told her the reason he'd been looking for her. He'd often experienced humans to react in fear when confronted with celestial beings, including himself. This way he'd be able to go through all the details without her slamming a door in his face or attempt to escape. At least that was the theory he believed in.

Cas took one last glance at the pepper spray to make sure the instructions added up with what he'd been told in the drugstore. Everything was in place and Castiel knocked on the door. He could hear footsteps from inside the apartment and the rattling noise of locks opening. The door handle was pressed down and the door opened. The woman from before was standing inside the apartment still with her hand resting on the door handle. Her brown eyes that fit the color of her hair widened at the sight of him and a long sigh escaped her lips.

"So.. it's you again. Any luck choosing a name?" she asked sounding annoyed about his return.

When standing in front of her Castiel hesitated letting both of his arms hang loose against his body. Her questioning dark eyes made it almost impossible for him to grab the pepper spray and mace her. But he knew it was the only way…

In a swift movement Castiel, who had been hiding the spray inside the sleeve of his jacket, took a step back and pointed the pepper spray at the woman's face and pressed down the red button. A seeping sound escaped the spray but was quickly overruled by a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the woman stepped back from the door making it easy for Castiel to enter the apartment closing and locking the door behind him.

He took a few seconds to analyze the room. He was standing in a small hallway with both a door to the left and to the right. If he went straight ahead he would enter what he assumed was the living room.

The woman was desperately trying to open her eyes, but the substance from the spray seemed to have made the task very painful for her.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?!" she screamed and Castiel realized he had to work fast before she disturbed the neighbors.

"I will explain everything." Castiel desperately tried to convince her while she was fumbling her way through the apartment.

He quickly opened the door to his left to discover a single bedroom. He needed to find something to tie her up with before the spray stopped working. He didn't want to use it on her again when he'd realized how painful it seemed. He hurried to a big drawer and started searching through the clothes. Socks were suitable for small ropes he decided and grabbed a handful and stuffed them into his pocket before he pursued the woman who'd made it through the living room into the kitchen. She was searching the table for the knife holder padding the tabletop with her hands.

Castiel quickly pulled out a chair from the dining table trying to figure out how to place her on it without violence. He doubted that was even possible.

"I can hear you!" She squealed. She'd grabbed one of the knives and leaned against the table trying to open her eyes to get a glance of him. Tears were running down her cheeks and the hand holding the knife was shaking.

"Listen. I do not intend to cause you any physical damage, I just want to talk." Castiel tried to calm her down and prevent her from screaming.

"T-talk? Is that how you start a conversation? By macing people?!" The woman was clearly offended and in no state to have a conversation.

Maybe the mace was a bad choice. Maybe he should have punched her unconscious? It was obvious to anyone that he would not be able to convince the woman to sit down on the chair voluntarily. She was also holding a knife, so forcing her had become a bit more complicated, yet it was the best chance he had. Besides, she was crippled without her sight.

Castiel noticed a handbag on the table. He grabbed it and threw it on the floor next to the woman. As he predicted she turned her head down towards where the bag had landed which gave him the chance to leap next to her and grab the hand in which she held the knife. He bent her arm backwards to slam the hand down onto the edge of the table which caused the knife to be released from her grip. Her other hand was punching him in the chest. He found himself lucky that she'd been holding the knife in her right hand because her left one threw quite some punches.

He wrapped his right arm around her stomach and lifted her up from the floor making her chest lean against his shoulder while she was screaming and kicking. She hit his shins and knees with her feet inflicting Castiel piercing pain. Normally that kind of physical attack wouldn't cause hurt him like it did now and he thanked himself for preparing the chair before picking her up. He almost threw her onto the seat. She almost got free of from his grip and he made a quick decision to sit on her to make sure she didn't stand up. The mace would have been of better use if it'd paralyzed her instead of only blinding the woman.

"LET ME GO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SERIOUSLY?!"

While straddling her he forcefully folded her arms behind her back and bound them with one of the socks Castiel had found in the bedroom in the hallway. Luckily it seemed to hold.

"I am very sorry, but you made this arrangement inevitable." Castiel stated while standing up from his awkward position, only to bend down and tie her feet to the legs of the chair.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't write BLIND ME AND TIE ME TO A CHAIR ON MY FOREHEAD!" Castiel quickly picked up another sock and tied it around her face muting her screams.

"If it serves you any comfort, there are no such writings on your forehead." He answered, hoping it would soothe her anger. Why would anyone ever want to write anything on their forehead anyway, he wondered.

She silenced for a moment frowning even though her eyes were closed.

He backed away and took a look at his accomplishment. The woman's face was red, probably because of the substance in the small spray and the anger she felt towards him. Her long brown hair fell disarrayed down on her shoulders and she breathed heavily. His plan hadn't worked out exactly as he thought it would and now he found himself not knowing exactly what to do next. Interrogation wasn't one of his strongest skills which had been proved to him on more than one occasion. She'd started mumbling into the sock again so he dared not remove it just yet. Feeling this helpless disgusted him. He knew he needed help despite his wish to this on his own.

"He's in trouble, or else he wouldn't be using a phone asking stupid questions. Damn it Cas!" Dean cursed his currently unwinged bodyguard while pacing back and forth in the yellow painted motel room.

They'd been heading back home from a case in Portland when Castiel had made a pretty cryptic phone call. They hadn't been talking much to Castiel ever since he'd been thrown out of Heaven. Sam and Dean had taken some work on their hands after interrupting the lock up of Hell, and Sam needed to take it 'slow' to regain strength. Sure, the angels were currently walking the planet among them, but Dean's main quest was to make sure Sam was okay. '"Heaven can wait!" he kept telling Sam whenever he mentioned Metatron, or how to approach the angels' wingless situation. Sam was happy to do some kind of work at least, which in Portland had been a house haunted by a poltergeist.

"Working as fast as I can here." Sam stated trying to calm down his forever impatient, older brother while tapping his laptop furiously, "Bingo!"

"You found him?" Dean hurried next to Sam who was sitting at a small dining table. Luckily Castiel had been using a phone booth located in a nearby city in Maine.

"Bangor? That's like.. two hours from here?" Startled by the lucky coincidence Dean read the location of the call on the computer screen again just to be sure.

"Yeah, and God bless Charlie's hacking lessons. Or.. you know what I mean." Sam added.

The common sayings involving God had a whole different meaning to Sam and Dean. Angles had been pretty good at proving their existence to them, but God? That guy still remained a mystery. Even to some angels.

"What is he doing in Maine? And why would he ask for a pepper spray?" Dean stood up, overwhelmed by his load of unanswered questions.

"I still don't get why you just told him how to get one right away before asking what he was up to in the first place." Sam gave him a blaming glare.

Dean cursed himself for not thinking straight while talking to Cas, and Sam playing the 'supercilious younger and more responsible brother card' didn't do much good to him either.

"Well I was caught by surprise, alright?" he excused and picked up his bag from the floor next to his bed.

"So Bangor it is?" Sam closed the laptop and looked at his brother who'd already started packing.

"I'm not gonna sit around when Cas is on the loose macing random people with a pepper spray.. and what kind of guy does that anyway? A pepper spray, seriously?!" Dean literally started throwing clothes into the bag, clearly frustrated.

"Well you told him.."

"Stop it there Sammy!" Dean cut his brother off while turning around pointing his finger at him before tossing stuff into the bag again.

Sam got up from the chair, grabbed his laptop, and went to the bed next to Dean's facing his brother.

"Fine.. let's find him. But am I wrong here, or wasn't it you who told me Cas was a big boy and he could handle himself?"

"Are you just gonna stand there, or am I doing this on my own?" Dean stopped again and looked up at his tall brother. "Only creepy guys use pepper sprays! No matter what perversities Cas is outliving right now, they need to be stopped for the sake of humanity!"

Sam knew Dean was worried. Castiel and him had always 'shared a more profound bond' as Cas' so beautifully put it himself, information Sam didn't know what to make of. His most valid conclusion was the fact it was Dean he pulled out of Hell once so they had a connection him and Castiel didn't.

"No I get it." Sam found his own bag from underneath bed and emptied the drawer in the nightstand.

"Good. Now hurry up before he does something incredibly stupid!"

Sam was checking the news on his smart phone while Dean was driving. As usual he didn't keep his speed limit.

"Uhm… about Cas doing anything stupid.." he had a hard time finding the right way to break the news without laughing. The whole thing looked comic, but he knew Dean wouldn't see it that way.

"Yeah?" Dean shot a quick glance at the device in Sam's hand. It basically lit up the whole vehicle.

"You better pull over. You need to see this." Sam chose the best way was to simply show what he'd found.

Dean quickly hurled the car to the side of the road leaving skit marks on the road. Dust and pebbles flew in all directions when the car finally stopped. "Could you be more dramatic?" Sam commented on his brother's driving manners.

"Give me that. What is it?" Dean asked and reached for the phone in Sam's hand ignoring the comment.

The screen portrayed a local news feed and the police had recently uploaded footage from a security camera in what appeared to be a drug store. The police was apparently searching for one of the guys on the video and just when Dean pressed the play button he recognized his celestial buddy. Castiel was standing on the opposite side of the counter studying something in hand. Suddenly he extended his arm macing the merchant in the face with a pepper spray.

"Oooh no… Cas, you son of a bitch!"


	3. Not an ordinary kidnapping?

My eyes and face were burning up. I'd tried to open my eyes several times to find out what my attacker was up to. He wasn't robbing the place, there were no sounds of him going through my drawers and cupboards in the apartment. On the contrary, he'd been awfully silent. I'd had a weird day at work already, this guy was just the cherry on top of the cupcake. And what a fucked up cherry it was!

The sock in my mouth was getting very moist and the fact that it was one of my brother's socks only made the situation worse. The guy clearly hadn't planned this well, which calmed me down a bit. If he'd wanted to hurt me, besides from blinding me with a pepper spray, he would have done that already, right? gagging me with a sock was a kind of torture in my point of view anyway, very original I had to give him that though.

I was unable to call for help and escaping the chair seemed very impossible, so I could as well spend my tied up situation doing something constructive like figuring out how to approach this situation right. The guy was probably delusional so maybe it was best just to play along until an opportunity of escaping came along? At first I'd really like to regain my sight since that would increase my chances of escaping. I tried opening my eyes again to have a quick glance of the room to see where he was at, even though every second of parting my eye lids stung as hell. He was walking back and forth in the living room area while looking down onto the floor. I allowed myself a quick break from the pain by closing my eyes shortly until opening them again for the next part of my plan. I tried to catch his attention by mumbling softly into the sock instead of screaming like I'd done earlier. It worked. He quickly looked up and we shortly established eye contact until I shut down my vision again. I heard his steps approaching me before he stopped right in front of my feet. With my eyes set out of the game my other senses tried to make up for the lack of visual feedback. I hadn't noticed before, but he smelled like pine trees and dirt.

"Okay. Let us put together an agreement. I am willing to remove the sock but only on the terms of you not screaming or calling for help. If you agree to this, nod." He spoke sternly.

I nodded and felt the relief of having the luxury of breathing properly through my mouth again when he gently removed the sock.

"Thank you." I tried to stay calm, even though the urge to scream was very big. "Listen.. I'm willing to help you. But first, would you mind washing my eyes? This stuff really hurts."

"I do, but…" there was a short pause and since the guy didn't elaborate his "but", I couldn't help but ask why he hesitated.

"But what?"

"I don't know how to do that." He admitted. He sounded genuinely apologetic.

"Use water and soap. There's a cloth hanging in the shower in the bathroom and soap next to the sink."

I heard him trail off into the bathroom before he shortly after returned announcing he had found the "required tools" as he called them. He followed my instructions by filling the sink with water adding the soap before he started washing the painful liquid off my face. It took several minutes before the pain was bearable and my vision started to normalize. The guy was surprisingly gentle when rubbing my face with the cloth. His blue eyes focused on the cloth and the places on my face I told him still need a rubbing. He was very thorough.

"Are we done?" he asked and backed away from me with the cloth in his hand.

"I think so." I announced while blinking. My face was still a little itchy. I would kill for some lotion, but letting him rub my face with moisturizer was crossing my boundaries.

"Good." he placed the cloth on the kitchen table. He turned around and grabbed another chair from the dining table and placed it in front of me before sitting down. He looked puzzled.

"So.. spill it." My boldness had unconsciously increased as a result of his signs of doubt. At first, when he came to the apartment and attacked me with that pepper spray I was scared into my very core. When he tied me up I'd literally seen a cinematic trailer of the highlights of my life play on the inside of my eyelids. But the intruder's fumbling behavior allowed me to feel superior, even though I was tied to a chair.

"Spill what?" he asked perplexed focusing his blue eyes on me.

"Why do you want to know my name, and why do you feel the necessity to tie me up like this?" I continued.

"It's a long story, and I tied you up as a precaution. What I am about to tell you may appear very disturbing to humans." He said with a grave voice.

"Aha.. humans.. you know, tying up people is very disturbing to humans too."

"I acknowledge that my plan might contain a few errors." He admitted.

"You don't say… anyway, the answer is yes." I was the worst liar. He would know if I didn't tell the truth and I didn't want to risk having a sock stuffed down my throat again.

"So you are in fact Abigail Adams?" he raised his brows surprised that I admitted to be the person he was looking for.

"Yes, that's me. So now you have that piece of crucial information, it's only fair I ask you a few questions. Who are you?"

He slightly tilted his head to the right, "I already told you. My name is Castiel, I am… was an angel of the Lord." He corrected himself.

"You did tell me, I just figured… never mind. So, why is a former angel looking for me? And who plucked you?"

"Plucked?" he rested his elbows on his knees. His narrowed eyes were looking right into mine. Really, was he that slow? I had to stop my playing with words or else this conversation was never reaching its end.

"Your wings.. angels have wings." I pointed out letting my eyes wander to his shoulder.

"My grace was taken from me by another angel, the scribe of God also known as Metatron. Even if I still had my wings, they weren't gonna be visible to the human eye." This guy deserved a reward, I wasn't sure which category he would fit into, but..

"Your grace.. aha.. uhm.. why did he take it?" I'd heard many strange stories at work as a bartender, but this one was new.

"Revenge. When God decided to leave Heaven he chose Metatron to write down instructions related to his creations onto tablets. After God's departure to Earth the archangels became greedy and wanted to rule the universe themselves. The archangels needed the tablets and Metatron to fulfill their intentions. Learning about their plot, Metatron left Heaven too. When Metatron came to Earth he was cut off from Heaven, not knowing anything of what have been going on ever since he fled paradise. Instead he isolated himself and spent all his time reading in Colorado."

If Castiel had been talking Chinese to me his story had probably made more sense. When he stopped talking I realized I'd been sitting with slightly parted lips probably looking like a human shaped question mark. I wanted to laugh, but his serious appearance prevented me from doing it. For a second I actually thought I believed it what he was telling me, he was so.. convincing. But seriously, did he just say that there actually WAS a God, and he was walking the Earth?

"Oh.. I see.. that is all very.. strange. God is real, and he's here on Earth.. where?"

"No one knows. Except for God, of course." Yes, of course he knows. Seriously, this guy had a wicked explanation for everything?

"Yeah, that's.. probably true. Uhm.. so you're one of those archangels?" I felt like I was caught in a bad movie. This had got to be a dream. If I could just escape the socks tied around my wrists and pinch myself.

"No." The way Castiel had been acting the whole time had at first seemed silly to me and mentally I'd been laughing at his story so far. But I'd started to realize that if he was that convinced in his own words he had to be VERY delusional. I started to feel uneasy.

"Why would he want revenge if you didn't.. you know.. piss him off?"

"Metatron wanted all angels kicked out of heaven. My grace was one of the ingredients needed to perform the spell that locked angels out of paradise and forced them down to Earth."

"Oookay.. That's all very.. tragic. But what does it all have to do with me?" My brain couldn't handle anymore talk about angels and Heaven, it hadn't led me further towards the reason I was kidnapped in my own kitchen.

"That I'm not sure of." He let out a long sigh.

"Okay, I've tried to be big about your shenanigans. Are you seriously telling me you do not know why you felt the urge to barge into my apartment?" My temper had been at ease while my mind had been occupied taking in all the gibberish about team God, but the lack of purpose for this absurd arrangement just blew onto the embers.

"I saw you talking to Metatron today."

My jaws dropped. That was… unexpected. Castiel wasn't even blinking when he said it. His confidence in his outrageous stories made me more and more sure he'd escaped a mental institute. Had he been a member of a sect or something? Did he really want me to believe I had had a conversation with God's secretary?

"What? When?"

"Today when you left work. He stopped you, you exchanged words, he placed a hand on your forehead, and disappeared."

I had no memory of such meeting which confirmed the guy was nuts. The whole explanation had "insane" written all over itself. My angel tolerance had shrunk drastically within the last few minutes.

"I can assure you, I have NEVER met the so called Metadon, or Metapron you think you saw me talking to today, and no one placed their filthy hands on my face, okay?"

"If you've never seen Metatron, you can't exactly know if you talked to him." He stated cautiously. He'd moved his elbows away from his knees and was now sitting with his back against the chair with his shoulders hanging loose. The look in his eyes had changed, he seemed puzzled once more and looked down on the floor. His change of mood calmed me down.

"That's… maybe true, but I know I didn't talk to anybody on my way home." I insisted with a calm voice.

"Or perhaps you've forgotten.. but it might not have been his doing, why would he disappear.." He stood up from the chair and started pacing ignoring me.

Again, he had a stupid explanation for everything. I'd had enough, besides, I had a serious urge to pee.

"That's just too bad I guess. But if I don't remember I'm no use for you, right? And I seriously have to pee, so would you mind untie me?" he stopped and looked at me without saying a word.

"I held my part of the bargain. I didn't scream and call for help, I've told you my name, and I've listened to everything you told me. I'm sorry I can't help you, but it's only fair that you release me, okay?"

The guy was in some sort of trance. Did reality hit him? Was he gonna have a fit like a child who just found out that Santa Claus is a fake? At last he went behind me releasing my hands. I rubbed my wrists before untying the socks around my ankles. Castiel was still standing behind me looking down onto the floor. He looked like someone who'd just lost their entire fortune in Las Vegas. I found myself pitying him. Was I the one who was going insane now? It had to be the urinary tract infection I was building up in my bladder that was playing with my brain. I felt like saying something, but I didn't know what.

To avoid the awkward moment I pivoted on my heel and hurried to the bathroom. I quickly locked the door before sitting down on the toilet. I was kind of paralyzed. I hadn't really expected him to release me that quickly. This clearly wasn't a normal kidnapping. How was I going to make him leave? Maybe he'd be gone when I got out of the bathroom again?

I finished my business and washed my hands. I looked myself in the mirror. My cheeks and eyes were red, I still hadn't fully recovered from the attack with the pepper spray. At least Castiel's story had made me forget how itchy my face was. I quickly put some lotion in my face before I went back into the living room area. Castiel was still there, but he was now standing in the middle of the room looking directly at me.

"I don't want to sound rude, which is very weird since you actually broke into my apartment and all that, but I think it's time for you to leave." I stated, hoping he would give in to my wish.

"You are right. I'm sorry for the trouble I may have caused you." He finally said after a short awkward pause. His puppy face made it almost impossible for me to be mad at him.

"If you leave now you can consider yourself forgiven, okay?" I said before I turned away from him facing the hallway, shaking my head of my own insanity.

Any normal human being would have kicked him out right away, wouldn't they? I walked towards the front door hearing Castiel's footsteps behind me. Just as I pulled the door open another strange face was startling me. At my doorstep was a tall fair-haired man and behind him was another dude with black hair I didn't know. They were both just staring at me without saying a word. Seriously, more unannounced guests?

"Are you Abigail?" the tall man asked monotonously.

"Who wants to know?" I hissed before Castiel placed a hand on my shoulder trying to pull me back.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" he yelled, but it was too late.

With great force the man slammed my door open. I tried to back away, feeling Castiel's grip on my shoulder tighten. My eyes wandered to the guy's eyes that suddenly turned black. Something told me he wasn't an angel of the Lord.


	4. Holy mother of popciles!

Castiel hurled me backwards while he extracted a long, pointy silver stick from his sleeve. I landed hard on my butt and before I turned around to get back up I saw Castiel throw himself at the two strangers. Why me?! What had I done since my apartment had suddenly turned into a battle ring for crazy people?! And why did Castiel even attack them instead of running away? He could care less of my safety since our "business" was done.

I got up on my feet as quickly as I could, hurrying towards the kitchen. This wasn't the first time I'd pursued that plan and I cursed the ironic case of déjà vu. But I didn't own a gun and the first weapon that came to my mind was a knife, how cliché and primal it seemed. Thuds and groans filled the hallway and my huge jar with umbrellas and whatnot look a beating too when I heard it shatter, not that I cared that much for the jar. I'd never really given material properties much value which was quite obvious when one walked into the apartment.

My journey to the kitchen was much more successful this time due to my ability to see where I was going instead of feeling my way through the apartment. I quickly withdrew the knife from the knife block again. I hesitated for a moment standing with the knife in the right hand trying to grab a hold of the situation. Was this the smartest move? Shouldn't I be fleeing out the window and run down the fire escape? Throwing yourself at violent strangers with black eyes had already been proven to me was something only insane people would do, right? But the guy was actually defending me so running away didn't feel right. Damn you conscious!

Unpredictably it was the sudden silence that caught my attention interrupting my personal debate.

"Shit.." I whispered to myself fearing what image that was gonna haunt my corneas for the rest of my life when I dared myself a peek out in the hallway.

I tiptoed through the kitchen into the living room with my back against the wall until I reached the corner. I took a deep breath closing my fingers around the shaft of the knife building up the courage to turn around and pass the corner and meet whatever mess was left behind. I counted to three inside my head and just as I turned around my nose struck a hard surface.

"HOLY MOTHER OF POPCICLES!" I screamed, raising the knife above my head ready to strike whoever I'd run into. Of course I wasn't fast enough and my attempt of stabbing my attacker was interrupted by a firm grip on my right wrist. As a reflex I kicked the person aiming for the private parts. It wasn't until then my face reached a distance far enough away from the chest wall I'd collided with that I was able to distinguish a blue tie and a beige colored trench coat.

I took a few steps backwards when the grip on my wrist loosened and I saw Castiel leaning forwards with a face covered in pain holding out his right hand signaling me to stop kicking. Still with the knife in my hand I took a step sideways to look down the hall discovering the two strangers lying on top of one another covered in blood. I dropped the knife on the floor as my right hand instantly flew to my mouth.

I'd never seen a dead person before and I'd never expected to find to corpses in my own apartment. I quickly turned around rubbing my temples trying to gain control of myself. I praised the Gods, if they existed, that Alex wasn't home to witness all this.

"Did you just kill those men?" I asked Castiel trying to sound calm and collected. The urge to yell was hard to fight, but at the moment I didn't find the apartment suitable for neighbors to visit and my yelling would probably attract company.

I didn't look at him, but I could see in the corner of my eye that he'd gained his strength and stood upright.

"I had to. Or else they would have killed us." He said bluntly without any sign of regret.

"You know… murder is a crime. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm pretty sure your so called daddy wrote down those rules?" I turned to face him clenching my fists still trying to stay sane.

"So you do believe me?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his in voice.

"I believe there are two bleeding corpses lying in my hallway!" The guy was starting to freak me out. Him holding that shining, blood dripping, ice pick looking object was only contributing to my rising blood pressure.

"They were demons possessing humans. Did you know those men? Have you ever met them?" he continued still neglecting the main issue.

"Seriously?! Demons? Oh why am I even surprised.. of course, if there's an up there's ought be a down.. Are you even listening to yourself?!"

"Yes, and I'm quite sure I did my best to be very direct when sharing all the information with you." I could sense he was getting annoyed with me too, which suddenly worried me. Abigail, you fool, the guy just stabbed two men to death with a huge toothpick and you decided to poke the bear?

"You're very direct, all right.." I sighed in an attempt of getting rid of my annoyance while analyzing his body language looking for any signs of him attacking me. "But no, I have never met those men." I continued.

Castiel's mood changed slowly and my fear of having overstepped his boundaries faded away. "But they knew you name?" he stated looking perplexed.

"Everyone seems to know my name. Honestly, it's freaking me out." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "And what's with the… spear?" I asked, unfolding my arms again pointing a finger towards the object in his hand regretting that I dropped the knife.

"It's an angel blade. It's deadly towards angels and demons." He said, wiping the blade clean in his coat.

"A holy pocket knife, of course.. crafty stuff." Playing along was more difficult the more of my questions he answered. "Okay, so we have two dead… demons.. in my hallway, who none of us know or have seen before. They obviously knew who I was and.."

"They most likely came here to kill you." He interrupted.

"A very direct way to put it, thank you." His statement made me feel very uncomfortable. The men weren't just robbers who'd randomly picked out my apartment. They knew me by name and went directly after me. The thought scared the shit out of me leaving me unsafe in my own home.

"So.. you obviously are the expert here, even though your problem solving involves sharp objects and blood spatter, so what do you suggest we do now? Call the police?" I suggested resignedly, silently regretting my question and feared whatever plan he had for us. I doubted it was nothing less than ridiculous.

"No. We should get you out of here until we figure out why the demons are chasing you. You may be of great importance." Castiel put his blade up his sleeve once more.

"Of importance to who? Or what? I can't just leave like that, I have a job here! And what about the dead men? I can't just have them lying around in the apartment rotting up! They are someone's relatives and.."

"Their families are probably dead." His stern tone of speaking was worryingly convincing.

My fingers were itching from the urge to pick up the phone in my pocket and call the police and turn this mad man in, but I didn't dare to. At least not while standing in front of him. He'd shown to be pretty unpredictable. I had to occupy him so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"So.. let me get this straight once again. You want me to run away with you and hide me where, exactly?"

"I have friends who can help us." It was crazy how much he believed in his own theories. He actually thought he had allies too?

"Fine…" I couldn't believe myself agreeing to his plan out loud. "But before we leave, you seriously need to get cleaned up. You practically look liked a murder victim yourself. I'll find some of my brother's clothes you can borrow, okay?" Lying wasn't my best skill, in fact I hated it. But I had to put my ethics aside for a brief moment and excuse myself – it was a matter of life and death after all. There was no way I was gonna leave town hand in hand with a nutcase with murder written his on his resume. As soon as he hit the shower I'd call the police.

At the local police station in Bangor:

Dean and Sam exited the Impala both dressed in their finest, cheap suits ready to pull off another one of their routine scams portraying as FBI officers on duty.

"If we're lucky they've already caught him and we don't need to search the whole town for his angelic ass." Dean spoke aloud his wishful thinking while he and Sam strutted towards the police building.

"Let's not get our hopes up to soon." Sam sighed killing the last trace of optimism.

They boys entered the glass door and headed for the information counter. A young woman dressed in uniform was sitting at a computer behind the counter, looking awfully tired and unhappy about getting the late shift on a Thursday night. At first the woman didn't notice the two men on the other side of the reception desk , until Sam cleared his throat to catch her attention. Her eyes wandered from his belly up to his face eye gobbling his tall, wide figure. Her interest had been awoken and forth came her mask of flirtation.

"How can I help you?" she asked pulling off a wide smile.

"FBI, we're here for the guy with the mace." Sam said showing his fake badge to the woman. She didn't even care to look at it but locked her gaze at his face.

"What? That guy? Why? He attacked a pharmacist with a pepper spray, how can that ever be of Federal interest?" she asked sounding a little skeptic, yet not enough to hide her smile and adoring glare.

"Let's just say he's more dangerous than he looks." Dean cut in. The woman turned to him, still not completely convinced.

"What did he do?" she asked curiously.

"He's uh.. one of those computer geniuses. You know, the kind that lives in a basement only lit up by screens and the hope of getting laid one day. It's pretty important we catch him and lock him up at his.. work station again." Surprisingly, the woman ate Dean's shallow explanation raw. Clearly, she watched too much TV.

"Oh… that kind of guy.. well, we still haven't found him yet, we're patrolling the streets as we speak."

The phone on the counter rang leaving the brothers a moment to discuss their next move. They didn't get far until they were interrupted by the woman again.

"That was just a witness who called about the psycho geek on your radar. I'll call our guys and we'll have him brought in immediately. You guys can wait here and I'll get you a cup of coffee." The young deputy looked up at Sam again, who started to feel a little awkward from all the unexpected female attention.

"No need, we'll go there ourselves. It will save us both the time and resources. Give us the address and we'll be on our way." Dean's quick response didn't suit the woman's urge for company, but she hesitantly brought forth paper and pen and wrote down the address for them and handed it to Sam. When Sam tried to retrieve the note from her hand she didn't release her grip at first completing her mission to regain eye contact with him.

"My number is on the back." She informed him.

"Uhm.. thanks.." Sam had trouble finding the words suitable for the situation. A simple thank you was the best he could come up with at the time.

The boys hurried back to the Impala both blessing their luck about the young deputy being so naïve handing over Castiel's whereabouts. Sam quickly pulled up his smart phone from the pocket in his jacket and started typing in the address the woman gave him at the counter. Dean was impatiently waiting at the driver's seat tapping his fingers at the steering wheel.

"So you really scores tonight, huh? Better keep that number because she was more than ready to jump your bones, if you know what I'm saying?" he added, enjoying the chance to tease his younger brother.

"Just shut up and drive, I have the address now!" Sam ordered ignoring his brother's mocking.


	5. Mental Mayhem

I was sitting by the dinner table tapping my fingers impatiently on the hard wooden surface. It's only been a few minutes since I called the cops, and yet my eyes were fixated on the seconds hand on the clock hanging on the wall. I damned myself for the call I'd just made. I used to be in control of everything, but the events of the night had simply blown my mind. How could I forget to mention the two bodies in the hall way? Murder was such a crucial piece of information when turning someone into the police, but I'd simply stuck to the 'kidnapped by a crazy person part'. Calling the police again admitting that 'oh, I forgot to tell you, the intruder killed two people in the hallway.' would make the whole thing seem like a joke. Would they even take me serious? This was just so unlike me. Nonetheless when the police arrived they would notice the men on the floor right away.

My fingers were itching to start cleaning up the whole mess, but I probably shouldn't. Was it a bad idea to send Castiel to the shower? Was I unintentionally removing evidence? I cupped my face in my sweaty palms resting my elbows on the table. There was nothing more I wanted to than rewind this whole day and live it all over again, or at least remove all traces of what had happened. If time travel was possible, I wouldn't open my door tonight no matter how many times someone came knocking it. In fact, I wouldn't even go home after work! If I hadn't got the early shift at the bar I wouldn't even be in this mess. For so many years Alex and I had been living in peace and we finally built ourselves a life on solid foundation. At least I knew he did since it so far had been my first priority to make sure he had an as close to normal childhood, friends, and the possibility to go to school and educate himself. Ever since mom bailed on us leaving us with our drunken uncle and didn't contact us ever since, even though she'd promised to, I took matters in my own hand banning her from our life to start fresh.

Taking up that task had been easier said than done. Mark, my uncle, was almost unbearable to live with. But I was only 16 at that time and had to finish high school before I was able to find a proper job and be able to provide for Alex and I. The only upside about living at Mark's was having a base to come home to. Mom had made us move a lot during almost all of my childhood.

My eyes wandered across the kitchen. This apartment had been our home since the year of 2010. The best home we'd ever had. It was Mel, my boss, who fixed us up with the place since his best friend owned the building. And now the walls had been tainted with murder changing the whole atmosphere from safe to unsafe.

In the shower:

Castiel was reading the directives on the soap bottle. It was officially his first shower. He followed the instructions and covered his body in the white liquid from inside the bottle which filled his nostrils with a soothing smell of lavender. It was weird how water caused the liquid to change into a more foamy substance. Afterwards he reached for another bottle saying 'shampoo'. He opened the lit and inhaled the contents. It didn't share the same perfume as the first product, but when pouring it out into his palm it had the same texture. He held the bottle in front of him reading the instructions placing his shampoo filled hand on top of his head and rubbed it into his brown, wet hair. Again, the substance changed into foam and started running down into his face and eyes. It stung and Castiel quickly felt his way to the faucet turning on the shower to clean his eyes. He made sure all the soap and shampoo was washed off.

After turning off the shower he took a quick glance down his naked body not sure of what to make of it. He hadn't been as much aware of his physical appearance until now. He'd gained a few bruises after his struggle with the demons and the pain still lingered underneath his skin along with the kick Abigail had placed in his crotch.

The pain reminded him that almost every trace of angel power had left his body and he'd become one with his vessel. The provider of his meat suit, Jimmy Novak, was officially wiped away. Besides from the pain and the missing ability to heal his wounds, symptoms of tiredness were weighing down his body. He'd never through his whole existence taken a nap or needed to sleep. At least the hot drops of water had calmed his body releasing some of his discomfort. There actually were some perks to humanity. Showers were definitely on the pro list.

Back in the kitchen:

My eyes pulled away from the clock on the wall when there was a knocking on the door. This was the third time this night – a new record. I hurried through the kitchen and the living room taking a turn to my right to continue towards the door. Ugh, for a short moment the dead men piled up on one another had left my memory, but the sight of their bloody corpses and burned eye holes changed that instantly. I stepped over the corpses making sure not to step in any pools of blood. I quickly pressed down the door handle and opened the door.

Two men in black suits look at me. I gulped. I'd expected someone in a uniform, not someone dressed up like… demons. The shorter man broke the silence with his deep voice.

"Hi. We're from the FBI." He showed his badge quickly leaving me no chance to inspect it further. "You're Abigail?"

"Seriously? The FBI?" I was nothing less than surprised, and quite skeptical. Due to the events of the night why wouldn't I be?

"Yes, you called about a guy with a pepper spray?" he continued. I felt like slamming the door in their faces. There was no way the feds would stop by only to collect a crazy person in a trench coat. Something was off about them.

"I did.. but.. you're just here for him? Not the murders?" I asked with a crooked brow.

"Murders? What murders?" a tall guy with long hair ending just above his broad shoulders asked.

"Yes.. I mean.. there's no chance you'd show up except if you knew.. and what's with the fake badges? Who are you people?" Both men gaped like they were searching for an explanation but also looking confused about my lack of specific information. They were definitely not cops.

"Fake badges? How did you.." The short guy blew his cover - busted.

"I didn't… I.."

The creaking noise of a door opening behind me caught the men's attention. They both looked very surprised and I thought the reason was the discovery of the two corpses behind me and not the sight of my intruder.

"Cas?" the guy with the deep voice exclaimed. Did he mean Cas as in… Castiel?

I turned around only to be met by the sight of a naked Castiel standing behind the dead guys on the floor. Why didn't he put on a towel?!

"OH MY GOD!" I quickly turned around placing my hands on my temples forming blinders. The itching feeling in my cheeks returned, but this time it was caused by blushing and not pepper spray.

"So… you guys.." the short guy was giving me one of those perverted looks I'd seen so many times at the bar while he was pointing at me and then at Castiel. That look when a guy is forming waaaay to many gross jokes inside his childish mind and he just can't choose which one to say out loud.

"No, we did not!" I tried to defend myself. Could this night get any worse?!

"Sam, Dean?! I am so glad to see you guys. How did you find me?" I heard the sound of bare feet walking closer to us.

"Glad to see you're not too happy. Maybe you should.. you know.. go get yourself covered up?" The short one added, averting his gaze from Castiel. The tall guy was looking just as uncomfortable as I did fixing his eyes on the floor in front of his toes.

"I just had my first shower. It was.." Castiel continued enthusiastically.

".. when you're dressed, please." The deep voice begged while he put up his hand signaling Castiel not to come any further.

"There are towels in the bathroom." I squealed desperately. My overview of the situation was dead and gone.

"Oh.. okay.." I heard his footprints disappear and I assumed he went back to the bathroom.

"Wow.. who are those guys?" The tall guy exclaimed and pointed at Mt. Dead Demons.

"They are.. I don't know.. Castiel killed them, he.. he claimed they were demons." I reached my arm towards the corpses feeling a mental mayhem building up inside my head. Why was I even explaining anything to them? "And who the hell are you people?! Do you know… him?"

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." The tall one continued.

"Enough of the formalities princess, why are demons after you? And why is Cas looking for you?" Dean impatiently wanted to know.

"Why should I tell you?! Listen, please leave, and I'll call the real police. I won't tell them you were here." I was about to close the door when Dean held the door.

"The police can't help you. If Cas and demons are looking for you.. you're in danger."

"No kidding! Which is why I am gonna call the police!" I raised my voice.

"Ma'am, please. We're here to help you." Sam cut in before his brother had a chance to utter more words.

"Ma'am? Really?!"

Sam took a deep breath. Clearly he was the trying to be the good, diplomatic cop even though he sucked at it.

"You said Castiel told you those two men were demons?" he asked.

"Yes.. why? He also claims he's an angel, so he's clearly out of his freaking mind." I stated resignedly.

"If we can prove to you that he's telling the truth, will you reconsider calling the cops?" Seriously? Did he just say he believed in all that gibberish? And would I even want to know if it all, against all odds, in fact is true?

"Like.. how?" Damn you curiosity!

"Let's see.. did you happen to notice something strange about the men before they attacked you?"

Dean was silently listening to his brother's and my conversation.

"I'm not sure.. like.. what?"

"Did their eyes happen to turn black?" How could he know? My body stiffened. I'd totally forgotten about the black eyes. I tried to deny what I'd seen, whatever it took to fool myself into believing otherwise. Sam quickly caught up on my change of emotion.

"They did, didn't they? And did you happen to notice a strange smell when they came in? Sulfur, maybe?"

I hadn't given the fact much thought until he mentioned it, but the apartment had a weird stench to it ever since the men had entered the apartment. I looked over my shoulder to take another glance at the morbid disaster behind me. I was way in over my head on this and if demons were real I had absolutely no idea of what to do. Castiel had come out of the bathroom and was fortunately wearing a towel around the waist this time. He didn't say anything, he was listening to our conversation with a rather content look on his face. A few bruises was scattered around on his upper body and for just a second I felt bad about the way I'd treated him. He'd saved my life for all I knew. But why?

I looked back at Sam who was observing my every move. I didn't want to admit out loud that I was partly convinced, I wasn't really for that.

"So.. you guys are like.. specialists or something?" I asked him.

"You can say that, yes."

"It's kind of our family business." Dean added with a glimpse of pride in his eyes.

"Well.." I looked back at Castiel who was now visually examining the bodies. "Okay.. maybe I can use your help."

"That's our girl!" Dean patted my shoulder hard two times looking very happy with my decision before he hurried into the apartment followed by his taller brother.

I closed the door behind them and sighed before turning around facing the whole mess once again. What did I just sign up for?


End file.
